User talk:Angelbro
Galaxy Angel EX Oh man. You did contribute this wiki so much. Good work--however, I need your help; can you add some videos of Galaxy Angel EX gameplay? I believe you can. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 21:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I haven't played EX though Angelbro (talk) 01:16, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro Don't get desperate, you can buy Galaxy Angel EX on certain shops such as Play-Asia - or you can get it from a torrent. Sorry if I talk wrong about a torrent, but I wish you got it. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 17:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not interested in playing it though. Angelbro (talk) 22:39, November 7, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro Fine. If you're interested, try it and record your gameplay. I'm waiting. Muhammadrizkya (talk) 21:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions Angelbro, you're great in editing. Now I suggest you to... *...add informations about Gameplay Walkthrough of Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers... *...relationship of each character... *...and Galaxy Angel manga as many as you can. I believe you can, good luck. Oh, don't forget to benefit the template, template:COMI. I, Muhammadrizkya, contribute Street Fighter Wiki for fun. I like to contribute Galaxy Angel Wiki, you guys can visit it. 21:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Response Here is how I view this: If we were to get more people here, the vast majority of them would have access to the original trilogy and take it from there with the story walkthrough. Even then, while it is a comprehensive page and the effort put into is neat and all, I honestly don't think a gameplay walkthrough is needed for such a short and simple game. If anything, EL should get priority in that. I assume we'll get to EL after ML's walkthrough is done. Next, your point on relationship on each character is too broad, please specify. Lastly, I personally disconnected the manga series from the main games since it's a bit too different and the tone of it all was just too different for me. Don't count on me to do anything for the manga section. With all that in mind, I plan on expanding more of the second series characters and games since everyone who contributed to those pages seem to have left. 00:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : If I don't count on you to do anything for the manga section, whom else I count on to do anything for the manga section? Muhammadrizkya 21:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) : Certainly not me (talk) 01:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro Cookie I suppose that Cookie is a daughter of Nano-Nano Pudding and Kazuya Shiranami, it's true? If you say "no", I'll not add Nano-Nano Pudding and Kazuya Shiranami into Parental Characters. Muhammadrizkya 01:05, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Is it really neccessary to add Akuma to these talk pages? it just awkwardly spaces everything out. Anyway, yes and no, Nano and Kazuya's "daughter" is technically Cookie but only on Nano's route of course. Hell, if Vanilla is Tact's wife in GAII, Tact's technically her father. Angelbro (talk) 09:31, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Akuma's picture is a part of my signature. If Nano and Kazuya's daughter is Cookie, then I'll add her page into Parental Characters. How Vanilla becomes Tact's wife and how she has Cookie becoming her daughter? Tell me the truth. I'm learning the canon of Galaxy Angel Universe. Muhammadrizkya 21:35, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : I understand he is your signature but I still consider it annoying to see. The 6 original Angel Wing members become Tact's wife depending on the player's choice early on in the 2nd game. Please clarify your spelling, I have no idea what you are asking from "how she has Cookie becoming her daughter" because I meant that Nano is basically Tact's daughter if Vanilla is chosen. Angelbro (talk) 22:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Question Say Angelbro, How exatly did you get all this Galaxy angel 2 info? By playing them Angelbro (talk) 09:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Hey stranger, don't forget who added this is yourself, 174.28.3.206. Muhammadrizkya 21:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Oh hey Angelbro, will you be adding the third game's info in too? There's a lot of ground to cover since I'm the only one active on this wiki that has played the 2nd series. I'll be updating that eventually so stay tuned. Angelbro (talk) 22:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira's Script May I add pages that describe scripts of 5 of main characters of Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira? Muhammadrizkya 22:30, November 29, 2014 (UTC) What exactly will that accomplish? I don't have the script for your information, I'm playing through the game again and writing down the detials for the summary page. Angelbro (talk) 22:36, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Umm, never mind. But I need you to translate all of ships's name (such as Three Marquis' Ship) in the real-time strategy of Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryōiki no Tobira since their name appears to be in katakana (or hiragana). I'm being patient. Muhammadrizkya 21:05, November 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand your usage of English so I assume you already know what the Three Marquis's ship's names are since they are on their respective pages. Unfortunately, I'm getting what I know out of the GAII series out of what I hear and so far, the ships are identified by classification such as high speed ships and battleships. "I'm being patient" makes me think you're trying to place yourself above me so I'm not taking this conversation lightly. Angelbro (talk) 22:27, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Galaxy Angel II ZRnT Enemies One of your current goal is to add Enemy Ships from Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryoiki no Tobira, right? Then don't forget to add their pictures that also describe their stats. Muhammadrizkya 00:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Their stats and static pictures are not given in the game. I don't want to add small, cropped out versions of their icons on the map either. Say will put in some of the cutscene from the games in the wiki? The problem with that is that the emulator will lag heavily if any other complex programs are running at the same time. This will distort the sound so I personally won't be able to do so. Angelbro (talk) 08:35, December 14, 2014 (UTC)Angelbro As you've edited (almost) all the things related to GAII Universe, what will you do next? 滅''Muhammadrizkya''滅 18:04, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Most likely expanding on more character pages and continue to make corrective edits. Angelbro (talk) 18:08, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Angelbro I read almost everyday chapter at galaxy angel ii 06:59, January 16, 2015 (UTC)